Shipping packages typically involves moving the packages to different locations in a shipping warehouse in preparation for the packages being loaded onto trucks. Although some of the package movement throughout the warehouse can be automated, much of the sorting is performed by humans. For example, a worker or associate in the warehouse may pick-up packages from a conveyor belt and identify, using the shipping label, an appropriate bin or container for the package. The bin may correspond to a particular zip code, region, or delivery company.
However, the associate may sometimes place the package in the wrong bin. For example, the bins may be stacked vertically with labels disposed above each bin. The associate may see the correct label but place the package in the bin above the label, when in fact the label corresponds to the lower bin. Mis-sorting packages can delay customer delivery by days and incur significant cost to rectify.